Let's Go Home
by Joy3
Summary: After the amazing takedown of SD-6 and all the Alliance cells, Syd and Vaughn finally share their long awaited first kiss. What happens next?
1. Default Chapter

Setting: After the amazing takedown of SD-6 and all the Alliance cells, Syd and Vaughn finally share their long awaited first kiss. What happens next? 

Let's Go Home

Weiss shook his head and laughed as he walked away from the scene of his buddy Mike locking lips with his dream girl. 'Man, those two should get a room,' he thought. They had totally ignored him when he tried to share the awesome news about the CIA's success in taking down the Alliance. He, and everyone else in the room, could tell it was the last thing on their minds. Weiss decided to give them some space and some privacy and went to help his fellow agents download Sloane's computer files.

Vaughn and Sydney were simply lost in each other. All those months of "pining" and wanting but not touching had finally come to a blissful end. Being this close to Sydney and being able to kiss her lips was the sweetest sensation he had ever known. 

And Sydney felt that all was right in the world as long as she was wrapped up in Vaughn's arms. Although she could live without the bulky S.W.A.T. suit and gloves they were both wearing. She could have stayed that way forever, but she heard footsteps approaching. 

Vaughn heard Weiss voice and wished he would just leave them the hell alone.

"What is this? A Big Red commercial?" Weiss interrupted with his usual humor. "Come on guys, you've been at it for 40 minutes!"

'That long? It feels like we just got started,' Vaughn thought as he continued kissing Sydney's warm lips.

"Seriously guys, the van is getting ready to leave. We're heading back to base," and with that he slapped Vaughn on the back and left the room.

Vaughn pulled back for a moment to steady himself from the impact of Weiss' slap and Sydney broke the kiss. She looked up at Vaughn's face and smiled. And blushed. It was the first eye contact they had made since their sprint across the room to meet each other. She felt weak in the knees when she saw the expression of pure desire in his eyes. 

In a very quiet and intimate voice, full of regret, Vaughn whispered, "I guess we have to go with them."

Sydney shook her head and smiled. "No, we don't. My dad's car is in the garage downstairs and I have his keys. I can give you a ride. But first I want to stop in and see my father in the hospital."

"How's he doing?" Vaughn asked concerned.

"He looked pretty awful when I saw him," she responded her eyes welling up, starting to feel really guilty for spending so much time kissing Vaughn when she should have been checking up on her father.

Vaughn reached out for her gloved hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go."

They walked through the rubble of the building hand in hand and located Jack's suit jacket and car keys. In his inner jacket pocket Sydney found a small school picture of her from the second grade, all pigtails and smiles. She was touched that he kept that with him all the time. He may not have been the ideal father but he certainly would do anything to protect his little girl. They both shuddered when they saw the torture device Geiger had been using to force the truth out of Jack. Vaughn didn't need to ask Syd anything when he saw Geiger's dead body on the floor, gun in hand. He understood. 

It was so strange, so surreal to be back here in SD-6 together. He remembered his way around from months earlier when he had helped Sydney when McKenas Cole had infiltrated the facility. How different things were now. His only regret was that Sark and Sloane were still MIA. Sydney was thinking the same thing as they walked past Sloane's office.

The two of them made their way down to the garage and found Jack's car. Vaughn phoned base ops to find out where Jack had been taken and they drove straight there. They removed their protective gear to reveal civilian clothes before they exited the car.

Neither of them wanted to admit that it was still too soon to be seen in public together and they both ignored their security concerns. They arrived at room 147 to find Jack asleep with a nasal cannula of oxygen and an IV in his arm. Sydney and Vaughn entered silently, but Jack sensed their presence and opened his eyes to see his daughter standing over his bed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked as she reached for his hand.

"I'll be fine, Sydney. What hap-" he stopped short when he saw Agent Vaughn standing in the doorway. Vaughn nodded hello and Jack held out a hand toward him. 'Only Jack would stand on formality and shake my hand to prove he is still a tough guy after almost being tortured to death,' Vaughn thought admiringly.

Sydney watched Vaughn cross the room to shake her father's hand and said, "We did it, Jack. We took down SD-6 and all the other cells are down, too. It's over."

Jack looked from his daughter to her handler and noticed a slight shift in their rapport. He had known for some time that Vaughn was smitten with his daughter. Lovesick. And he suspected she felt the same way about him. He felt certain something had happened between them in the short time since he had last seen them together.

Vaughn moved aside to let Sydney tell her father the details of the takedown. He loved watching her talk and felt such pride listening to her describe their victory. She was simply amazing.

When Sydney noticed Jack was struggling to stay awake, she told him she'd return in the morning to see how he was feeling. She offered to bring him some clothes and personal effects from home, but she could see by then that he was already nodding off.

Sydney left the room and smiled at Vaughn who was waiting for her patiently in the doorway. She reached for his hand and they walked out together back toward her father's car.

Vaughn held open the car door for Sydney and asked her, "Where to?" as she slid in the driver's seat and he slid into the passengers side. 

"Let's go home," she said as she turned the engine.

"Wait a minute, are you sure about this?" he asked looking at her. "I mean we may be getting overconfident here about your safety. They're still out there," he said and they both knew he was referring to Sloane and Sark.

"Well, I'm driving, Vaughn, and I say you are coming over to my house tonight. It's about time you met Francie and I'm not waiting another minute. Today I'm giving you the plan. So sit back and enjoy the ride," she said happily.

"Whatever you say, boss," he said happy to give in to her every demand.


	2. Home

Sydney pushed her key in her front door and opened the lock. She could not believe Vaughn was standing behind her about to enter her home. It was like a dream. She had wanted this feeling of normalcy for so long, having him be a regular part of her life instead of secret meetings and hidden-message phone calls. 

Vaughn walked into her house and smiled at Syd. She had the hugest grin on her face as she grabbed his hand to show him around. As soon as they entered the living room, Vaughn picked up a picture of Sydney with Will and another friend smiling and holding small colored balls.

"Is this Francie?" he asked pointing to her old friend. 

"Yeah, that's her. That picture was actually taken when we went miniature golfing because *someone* gave me tickets. Vaughn, I can't wait for you to meet her. You're gonna love her."

"I can't wait. Though I have to say I don't think Will likes me too much."

"What? What are you talking about? He thinks you are the messiah since you got him that job. Why would you say that?" Syd asked surprised.

"Because he thinks I am just playing you. He told me he wants to make sure I respect our relationship."

"Are you? Just playing with me?" she asked as casually as she could without looking directly at him.

"Syd, are you kidding?" He pulled her closer to him. "I am so crazy about you I can't even think straight. You are the most important person to me. I can't make it through one hour without thinking about you a dozen times."

Sydney smiled at him and melted into his arms, "And what are you thinking about?"

"This," he said as he brushed his lips against hers gently at first and then more urgently.

When they finally pulled apart, Sydney put her hand on his chest and said, "I haven't finished showing you around. Stop distracting me," she teased.

She took him into the kitchen and the living room and then pointed to a closed door.

"That's Francie's room. I guess she's still at the restaurant. Oh, I have got to take you there! She works so hard, she is practically killing herself. That place is going to be the death of her. You're gonna love her place."

She walked a bit further and opened another closed door. 

"And this...is my room." She was so happy she had made her bed and folded all her clean laundry! 'He's here, he's here!' she thought biting her lip to keep from smiling like a fool.

Vaughn walked in mesmerized at being allowed passage into the inner sanctum of Sydney's room. He picked up a picture from her nighttable.

"Hey, I recognize this," he said referring to the antique picture frame he had given her last year for Christmas. It was in pride of place on her nightstand just beside her pillow.

Vaughn was about to say something else when his phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered when he saw it was Weiss on the caller ID.

"Yes, we did. And no, that's none of your business," he responded to Weiss's nosy questions.

"What do you want Weiss?" he asked smiling at Syd and rolling his eyes upward at Weiss's antics.

"Fine, we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Sydney shook her head at him and slipped her arms around his waist as she leaned in to very gently kiss his neck.

"Weiss, make that an hour, okay buddy?" And he hung up and dropped the phone on Sydney's bed and began to lose himself in her.

***************

A/N I cannot express how much I totally LOVED that last eppy. Yay JJ!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other fics. You know we all love reviews so please write me one good or bad. Thanks! Can't wait until Sunday!


End file.
